


Bonds of Trust

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: The Geniuses Club [8]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Noises in the middle of the night lead Garcia and Lucy into an investigation that reveals more than they expected to find.





	Bonds of Trust

Her eyes shot open, a noise having disturbed her sleep.  
When Lucy sat up and studied her surroundings, she found Flynn up near the door, gun ready at hand. His eyes met hers and she got up, getting the extra gun from the drawer of the bedside table before positioning herself to cover him.  
A couple of nods and they went to the hall of the 1850s house they had managed to use as a shelter on this mission.  
Lucy made her way down the hall and checked Jiya’s room. After a moment she joined her partner and gave him a nod, Garcia gestured to Wyatt’s bedroom and she moved only to find it empty. The pair glanced at the stairs.  
Another noise and they exchanged looks.  
Flynn was the first going down, his gun trained at the first silhouette that appeared. Lucy saw him tense and such reaction was mimicked by her own body, her grip on the gun tightening.  
Blond hair came into view as she moved down. Even in the low light, the historian knew who it was, but she only lowered her weapon when she was with Flynn’s trained aim ready to cover her.  
The intruder tensed when she saw them.  
“Wyatt?” Lucy called and her friend turned, his eyes quickly finding an armed Garcia.  
The soldier immediate reaction was to raise his own gun at the sight, cause the historian to do the same in his direction, while Jessica got her own on Lucy.  
“Do you sleep with a gun?” the blonde questioned Flynn, a hint of amusement in her lips.  
“I do advise you to shut up” the man answered her. “Put the gun on the floor, all of them, I know you have another one”  
“Maybe you should put the gun down,” Wyatt told the former NSA.  
“You first, Wyatt,” Lucy said. She didn’t have much experience with a firearm, but she had enough to do damage, Flynn had taught her enough. There was no way she would want to shoot her friend, however, there was no telling just how much influence Jessica still had over the soldier.  
Logan realized for the first time that Preston was aiming at him, a shadow of hurt passing through his features, along with a hint of disgust, he put his gun away.  
“Lucy,--” he began.  
“What is she doing here, Wyatt?” the historian lowered her weapon.  
“Flynn, put the gun down” the soldier repeated.  
“Take her guns,” Garcia said.  
Wyatt was about to protest when a loud noise stopped him. Jessica rid herself of whatever firearms she had on and kicked them towards her husband, then raised her arms in surrender.  
“What do you want?” the Croatian questioned.  
Jessica let out a humorless chuckle. “You two are a curious pair. Wow.” she glanced over to Wyatt, looking tired, then she faced Lucy. “I’m here for a truce”  
“We’re listening,” Lucy said.  
Jessica talked.

 

Flynn finally put his gun away.   
“You didn’t have to do that” Wyatt accused. “She’s pregnant”  
“Of course, pregnant women don’t stab people in the back” the older man mocked. “For all I know, Wyatt, she’s using this baby to control you. And shouldn’t she be showing by now?” he got himself up straight. “I’m not gambling with the lives of Jiya or Lucy because of your wife. You can go to hell all you want, but you’re not dragging us along”  
“I’m not gambling with--”  
“We don’t know if we can trust her, Wyatt!” Lucy intervened, much to the man’s surprise. “She lied to us before, she kidnapped Jiya. Probably the only reason we aren’t dead is because of you”  
“Because she loves me”  
“We can’t depend on that! She’s loyal to Rittenhouse.”  
“So what? We kill her? She’s having my child, Lucy! It’s not like it’s easy for me!”  
“It is easy, perhaps not for you, but for me, it is,” Flynn said, a humorless smile on his lips. “If she’s a danger to the mission or this team - in any way, I will hunt her down”  
“Look who’s talking--”  
“He never betrayed us and you know it!” Lucy cut him off. “I know it’s not easy for you, it’s not for me either. I know people are not this simple, but we can’t afford to take the chance, we’ve already lost Rufus.”  
Logan gave them a chuckle, no humor on his face. “Jesus! God, Jessica was right. What a pair you two make.”  
The soldier left the house, slamming the door on his way out.  
Preston and Flynn exchanged looks.  
He let out a sigh and glanced at his feet for a moment. “I’ll check on Jiya”  
Lucy heard as she left, taking some time before going upstairs too, deciding to give Wyatt space for thought.  
She just wondered how long it would take him.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked writing this one, liked having to explore both Wyatt and Jessica and their relationship along with it. Also, the beginnings of wild Lucy are interesting.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it, let me know if you did. ;D


End file.
